everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlouseGirl/Manual of Style - Transcripts
Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is a bunch of hours overdue. If you want an explanation, let's just say I arrived to school hours after it closed to retreive my laptop left in home room; I tripped on a bunch of stairs and twisted my ankle as soon as I got out of the premises and got scrapes all over and so on. #_# What a horrible thing which happened on the last day of school. WELL THEN, ALL I KNOW IS: What a perfect excuse to use to rest as my wounds heal throughout the summer. :3 That way I can continue editing transcripts as I sit down and {try to} relax. As promised, here are a few basic rules of editing transcipts, to those of you who want to take part. #As mentioned several times in the previous blog, users have been allocated their selected Chapters to edit. I'm going to add onto this small regulation and in addition to this, there will be a condition. No more than five users are allowed to edit the same Chapter. If there is an edit conflict or anything like that, please be sure to plan with your fellow users on which transcript you are editing if there are multiple users editing one chapter. #The small brackets "written in italics''_." depict an action of what a character is doing. Interactions between character to character count as well as long as the same character is the one speaking the dialogue. Unlike rule #3, this can be placed next to the speaking text, however be sure to close the italics as soon as you close the brackets. #However, if there is no dialogue between the characters, simple italics can be used to describe a few actions here and there, or it can range from that to a time setting or location. It must be placed in chronological order before or after the character has been speaking, so always remember to press your enter key once - it looks pretty messy if this is put right next to the dialogue text. #We follow the same format with the old transcript and the template must not be removed. The third rule must be applied at the beginning of every transcript as a form of an opening. #Be sure to check the previous transcripts I've done as reference and how this is supposed to look like. Oh, I forgot to add more things in. I'm not really going to add to the list above because that list is editing-wise, and the next thing is probably gonna be more of a preference than a must. Please be sure to put a full stop at the end of the brackets (see rule #2). :P It might sound redundant, but it would look the same with the ones that have already been done in the past. It would be kind of tedious to change everything back now, but for transcript editing in the future I would recommend that you remember this from now on''. ''That's what's important, after all. Our main goal for this summer is to leave the reader with no questions asked after reading it and filling in the gaps. Transcripts are also great fun, so keep that in mind! :D ^ not much of a problem, I hope. :P Also, there is no need of specific formatting. I've reviewed a few out of several transcripts which were edited earlier today and I'm quite satisfied with them. In the small brackets there is no need for full sentences. Whether it's "she jumps off the platform" or "jumps off the platform", whichever style is alright. You just might notice that sometimes I switch styles without noticing. xD Just as long as what you've edited is double-checked for any spelling mistakes, etc., the transcript should be alright and good to go. One more thing - I'm also going to enforce a new rule that if anyone is done with their specific section early then (and only then!) can they be able to help other people doing the other Chapters. BTW guys, a new poll is up on the main page. :) Category:Blog posts